The Unknown Assassin
by Project X
Summary: It was the night of her 17th birthday she got an impossible call. "Abstergo is after you." "Why!" "Because, you are an assassin." Little did she know how important that sentence was. "Eden is calling." M for gore, maybe language, nothing else. -Hiatus-
1. The Truth is hard to accept

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassin."**_

_Chapter 1: "The Truth!"_

"Ezio run!"

_A female voice screams as I stir in my sleep._

"No I will not leave you!"

_As I toss and turn I can hear clanking around me, like swords. There are also blood curdling screams. I want to cover my ears but I'm to far into REM sleep to move. I try to concentrate on the male voice calling out to the female but it stops._

"Niente è vero, tutto è permesso."

"لا شيء صحيحا، فكل شيء مباح"

"Nihil est, omnia licere."

"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."

_Now I hear different voices __all speaking at once and saying the same thing over and over. My heart's racing, how I can feel all of this while being asleep I do not know. I toss and turn continuously, even repeating what I hear in my head._

"Questo è il nostro credo".

"هذا هو ديننا".

"Hic noster est credo."

"This is our creed."

_I found my lips moving with the words that were being said in my head. I could not tell who it was talking, it sounded like two men and two women speaking at the same time. These words were just random gibberish to me._

"Siamo ... Assassini".

"نحن... القتلة".

"Sumus ... sicariorum."

"We are...Assassins."

I shoot up, my arms pushing my back from my bed as sweat beads down my body. I breath deeply, as if I had been holding my breath. For a second everything is blue, I blink my eyes, everything turns red, I blink them once more and I can make out my dimly lit bedroom. I put my hands to my head as I calm myself.

"It was just...a really weird nightmare...that's all." I tell myself as I begin to feel the wind from the ceiling fan above me again. I pop my arm and my back before I toss the covers off my body and sit up. I want to rest a bit longer, but after that nightmare I am reluctant. I then look up and over to my dresser drawers. I see my laser red colored alarm clock numbers and sigh. 6 AM. I usually, on a weekend, don't wake up till 12 PM. 'Good god I feel like crap.' I thought as I decide to stand. There was no way I was going back to sleep.

So I get up, scratch myself, yawn, and stretch my legs. I feel like I tore something from that nightmare, but the whole thing was fuzzy.

It is September 24th 2011, the day I turn 17. How exciting right? Wrong. I was beyond bored with the whole thing. My life was stero-typical while I was not. My name is Jasmine Sky Ash, and I am a 17 year old female who was nothing like a 17 year old female. I found myself muttering about things that made no sense to me while I was alone. I have heightened senses: Like smell, vision, taste, hearing, and paranoia just happening to be my 6th sense. I always found myself looking over my shoulder for no reason and thinking some one was following me.

Weird right?

For the day I put on my black pants, my red and white shirt, my black hoody jacket, and my black leather jacket over it. Oh! And white socks with black and white sneakers. I also had my brunette locks put into a high pony tail, as always, and put my Japanese fire symbol necklace on. I looked into the mirror and saw my green and gold eyes stuck out thanks to my, even paler, skin.

I sighed, 'Another boring day as Jasmine Ash.' I thought as I walked out of my room and into the hall. No one was up, of course, but for once I decided to go outside and jog around.

The sun was just coming up as I walked outside. The breeze wafted into my face as I smelled the fresh air. I loved living out in the sticks some times, nobody else for miles. Just you and nature.

Speaking of nature, my cat decided to join me as I walked around. I also had an odd urge to climb things, but suppressed it.

It was around 10 by the time I went back inside. My mom was happy to see me outside for once. She was making a cake in the kitchen as I came in. My brother was in the game room playing Hitman and my step dad was watching TV in the living room. I decided to get on the computer for the rest of the day, chat with my friends.

Around 2 PM my grandparents showed up for my 'Birthday Party', if you could call it that. The only thing I got was a little over 300 dollars in cash.

My mom then told me to blow out the candles and make a wish. I did.

_I wished my life was different, more exciting._

It was around 6 PM when everything winded down. Every one but me was in bed by 11. I sat in the game room killing people with my killer skills, when my cellphone rang. Funny thing was, I thought I had turned my cellphone off...and that the battery was dead...and it was out of minutes.

Really weird.

I paused the game and slowly picked up my black trac-phone. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I fidgeted where I sat on the couch. The phone said the person that was calling me was...'No One'. It was supposed to say 'Unknown'.

"Is this Jasmine Sky Ash?" A disguised voice said, I nearly pissed myself just hearing that.

I gulped, "Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is not important, what is important is that you leave your home RIGHT NOW. People are coming to kill you, you need to-" I cut the voice off.

I stood up and began to speak loudly," Who? Why? What's going on? Is this some kind of prank because, I swear to god, if it is I will freaking kill you!" I yelled.

"Please, calm down. It's vital you listen to me if you want to life. Now, will you listen?" The voice was completely calm and serious the entire time it spoke.

I sat down, shaking. "Yes." I nodded.

"Good. First, you need to grab the items you will need to survive on your own. Second, you need to find a mode of transportation to get you as far away as possible. Do you understand?" The voice asked, trying to direct me calmly.

"Yes." I nodded again, my throat dry.

"Good. Now, hang up and do as I just told you. When your as far away as you can get I will call you again." I then did as instructed and hung up.

I got up and quickly walked to my room. I grabbed a side bag and filled it with clothes, health items, items that I might be able to sell for money, money itself, and one photo of all my friends and my brother standing beside me. I found myself shaking and crying a little bit, I had no idea what I was doing or why but I would not put any one endanger.

I then strapped my side bag tightly to me and ran outside, quietly as possible. I found myself holding the keys to my mom's white buick. I hoped that I would be able to get away without waking any one up.

I slowly got into the car and did my best backing out. Luckily I had just gotten my license a month ago, so I knew how to drive. I drove out of the garage and onto the pavement then the blacktop. My hands were shaking and I felt my vision get a little blurry. By the time I got to the little church right before the highway I pulled in, hoping this was far enough. Apparently it was.

I got another call. I pulled my cellphone out of my black pants and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking as I sat in the car.

"Are you at the church?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"Good. There is a black sports car in the back yard parking lot. You will find the GPS is already set. There is also some money in the glove box for you." The person behind the voice must have known the church would be where I stopped, but how?

I took a deep breath and licked my lips, "You know what, I'm not going any where until you explain to me what's going on." I said very seriously.

"I understand." The voice paused, as if contemplating what to say. "Abstergo was after you."

"Abstergo? You mean the big-huge technology and pharmaceutical company? Why?" I asked, feeling even more in the dark now.

"Because you are an Assassin and they are Templars." Was what _The Voice_ said without any hesitation.

'...uh...what?' "What? What! The! Heck! Is that suppose to mean?" I yelled as my temper flared. Things seemed to be a joke to this person.

"I understand your confusion, but to prove to you I am not joking does 'Nothing is true; Everything is permitted' sound familiar to you?" The voice asked.

I took a deep breath, "Nihil est, omnia licere." I found the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't have any clue to what I had just said.

"Everything will be explained when you arrive...Sky." And with that the voice hung up and I sat there staring at my cellphone.

I sat there for a while till I shook my head and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

I then got out of the car and slowly walked behind the church to see the black sports car The Voice had been talking about. I breathed deeply and watched my breath turn to white wisps in the wind. The car was unlocked when I opened the door. Inside the car was warm too, meaning it had been recently used.

The seats were leather and well heated, I noticed as I reached out and turned on the Sat-Nav on the dashboard. It refused to tell me where I was going no matter how hard I tried to make it tell me. So I just gave up and found the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life and I headed to the highway, following the GPS' instructions.

Funny thing was, 5 minutes later I remembered I had forgotten my side bag. Leaving me with only the things in the sports car.

I lived in Texas and where ever this thing had me going, it was far away. I drove all throughout the night till I stopped in at a service station and filled my tank and got a snack. I then parked around back and locked the car. I took off my hoody and leather jacket then I snuggled into the leather seat as I laid it back. I fell asleep instantly. After the day's events I was dead tired.

_"__لا شيء صحيحا، فكل شيء مباح__"_

_A male voice began to talk in what I could identify as Arabic as I slept. Quickly my slumbering mind was sucked into complete REM sleep and I found myself in what seemed like an old castle. Before me stood a man in odd white and red robes. _

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."_

_I found myself saying the same thing as him but in English. I myself wore the same robes, and the same symbol on the belt of my robes was every where in the castle._

_"__نحن__... __القتلة__"._

_The man before me was defiantly Arabic. His face was...familiar. He had a scar on his lip and brownish gold eyes. I felt myself relax just by being in his presence._

_"We are...Assassins. I am an assassin."_

_I spoke with an Arabic accent as well. The man then took a knife from some where in his robes and approached me. When I saw what he was going to do I wanted to run away. But my body did not follow my orders. He cut my left ring finger off, it hurt so bad I wanted to scream, but I didn't._

_"Thank you... Altair-Master."_

_I then bowed to the man in front of me and he squeezed my right shoulder reassuringly. But as he did pain rocketed through my body. Images began to flash in my mind._

_First, there was the image of a young girl fighting a large man in an alley way with just a knife. She looked scared and seemed so alone. The man kicked her then took the knife from her hand and stabbed her deeply in the right shoulder. She was only a child._

_"__قف__! __من فضلك__! __يؤلمني__!"_

_I heard the girl scream in my mind. I felt her pain._

_Second, there was another girl, she looked exactly like me but a few years younger. The girl was tied up, watching as soldiers killed her family slowly. Tears fell down her face as she tried to stop them, yelling at the top of her lungs. But then one of the soldiers turned to her and stabbed her in the right shoulder deeply, blood spewing from the wound._

_"Bastardi, io ti ammazzo! Giuro su Dio ti ammazzo per quello che hai fatto!"_

_The older girl screamed, yelled, howled. She kicked and fought against the person holding her down. She bit back all the pain as she watched her brother's lifeless body fall from one of the soldier's hands. She only calmed down when her blood streamed down on the ground around her like a river._

_Then, finally, I was seeing a vision of myself. I was walking inside to my home, the walls were covered in blood. I walked into the living room to see my brother's body hanging from the wall by a dagger, his blood every where. Tears filled my eyes, but I dared to continue as I walked into my mom's bedroom. There her and my step father laid, drenched in their own blood._

_But on the wall, written in blood was "This is what comes from working in the shadows for the light, Assassin."_

_I gaped at the message and images every where, tears streaming from my face._

_Before I could turn around to run away, a man grabbed me. All I saw was his smile before he too stabbed me in my right shoulder._

_I howled out in pain, then gladly let the cold darkness embrace me._

**_"The Protector is cursed to forever be alive but dead, darkness but light, human yet not, as they protect The Savior descendent of The Prophet."_**

**_"Eden is calling."_**

I awoke, screaming my lungs dry as I felt pain go through out my shoulder. I saw blood stain my shirt and saw that one of my fingers were burnt, even though I never remembered getting my finger burnt. It was in the same place that Arabic man cut my finger off in my dream. I was shaking like a little leaf in the wind. I felt my vision blur with tears as I pulled down my white and red shirt. There it was, a huge hole like scar in the middle of my shoulder. It had begun to bleed.

Funny thing was, I don't remember having a scar on my shoulder, or a burn mark on my finger.

'What's happening to me?'

_**"Be at peace now. Their words can no longer do harm." **_

―_**Altaïr**_

_(I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible so I could get to the exciting part. I've got alot of plans for this series, I know it seems gruesome at first but it'll get better whenever everything is explained to her.) "Peace and Safety, my friends." (NOW EDITED!)  
><em>


	2. Who am I

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassin."**_

_Chapter 2: Who am I?_

It took a while before I could calm myself down, a long while. I mean, who wouldn't be scared out of their wits when their a 17 year old girl, on their own with people chasing after them, and after having...visions maybe? I know I am.

After I finally calmed down, watching the stars and the full moon outside of the car in the cool night air helped, I finally went back to sleep. When I woke up again I decided to grab a few things from the service station and the EZ Mart I stopped behind.

Since my red and white shirt had blood on the shoulder, which that wound healed easily by the way, I decided to buy a new shirt. The shirt was black with red lines sketching out a proud wolf that stood in the middle of said shirt. I also grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a sur-plus supply of junk food like; sodas and bags of chips. I knew I'd need them.

After I put all the stuff I bought in the back seats of the black sports car I took off my black hoody then my white and red shirt. I put the wolf shirt on then put back on my hoody, only zipping it up half way so it showed off the head of the wolf I was wearing. I left my black leather jacket in the driver's seat. I decided to skip breakfast as I was not hungry, after what had happened in the ast 24 hours, I was surprised I hadn't puked my guts up yet.

As I started driving down the road I started wondering why I was making this cross country trip. Why did I believe in what that random person had said? Usually I never trusted or believed ANY ONE, not even my best friend. My brother was the only exception. So why did I believe this stranger? Why?

After several hours of driving and thinking on that subject I concluded that it was the one thing he said that made me trust him. 'Nothing is true; Everything is permitted.' I had heard it before, I swore I had. Where was what was blurry.

All day the only scenery I had was farms and crop fields. I was going North of the Texas pan handel, where I used to live. I only had a few guesses to where the Sat-Nav was sending me. The next place I would hit would be Colorado, I wondered if that was where I was heading. I shivered. I hoped not, I was afraid of heights and would not survive the drive up the mountains. Not unless I traded this bulking sports car for something lighter, or even if I...climbed. I was a good rock climber after all.

I looked up a few hours later to see the sun going down, I decided to find a Motel to stay in. One with protection.

It was then my cellphone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket, not without first yelping as I always did when it vibrated on my person. I flipped the phone open as I continued to drive lightly. I know this is dangerous but there was no other cars or people around, just corn crops.

I had just received a text from 'No One'. It said: _Malsburry, Texas. The Apple Inn on Moses Street. Check into the 26th room under the identity of Sky only. You'll be safe there. The room and breakfast will be free. _

It was then I felt a bit more safe. If this person had planned on capturing me they wouldn't have given me a free room and breakfast in a motel.

I then, carefully, put my cellphone back in my pocket and watched the signs go by. When one that said 'Malsburry 10 Miles' appeared I could already smell that warm bed. It had only been one night I had been away from my own but I missed it dearly.

I followed the directions 'No One' had given me and found myself at The Apple Inn in no time. It was a nice white and red themed little Motel. It had alot of art around too. Matter of fact, being the art interested person I am I planned on looking at more of the paintings later.

I parked outside to see there were a few other cars outside as well. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked inside. It was a fancy looking place, with double French doors in front. I walked in and there was paintings lining all walls. A good bit were signed by Leonardo Da Vinci. I then walked up to the main desk and a hunky British man greeted me.

"Sky, right? 26th room? I'm glad you made it before dark, I was starting to get worried." The British man said as he got up from behind the counter and walked up to me. The man had deep brown hair, greenish blue eyes that were covered in glasses, he was tall, and I could see the stunningly strong physic he hid under his white button up shirt.

"How did you-are you the man that's been calling me?" I asked as he stood right in front of me. I was 5'8-9 maybe, but this guy was like 5'11, so he REALLY looked down on me.

"Oh! No." He shook his head and chuckled. His smile was warm and welcoming, for some reason I could sense he wasn't a threat. I felt like it had something to do with his scent, like his husky smell meant he was friend not foe. "No, I'm not the man that called you. Oh but look at me not introducing myself! My names Dan Bennily; I run this Motel. The man who runs the local bureau told me about you, told me to take care of you while you're here and answer some of your questions. Maybe I could give you some tips too." The man explained as he took my shoulder and started leading me down the hall. I let him.

To tell the truth I was thinking: 'Finally! Now I won't be in the dark about everything!'

"So I can ask any question I want?" I asked as I stepped in front of the husky brit and stopped him. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, first one; you mentioned something about a bureau, what were you talking about?"

Dan then put a finger in front of my face. "The Assassin bureau of course. Were you not told anything? I mean-my first day, yeah I wasn't allowed to know where I was going or why but at least I knew who I was."

I slowly grabbed the hand that had a finger pointed at my face and lowered it away from me. "No, all I was told was that Abstergo was after me and to run, that's it." I stated.

Dan's face went blank for a second, then he rubbed his chin. "Looks like I have alot of explaining to do then."

"Yes, yes you do." I nodded.

"Well follow me, dinners still being served in the dining room. We can sit down and have something to eat while I explain." Dan said showing me to the dining room.

My stomach gurgled, "Sounds perfect."

"Oh! But there is one thing." The Brit said as he stopped me.

I looked at him curiously, "What would that be?"

"I still can't tell you where you're going. It's a newbie thing, their seeing if you can get there on your own. Testing you. But also if you knew where you were going and some one captured you they might be able to get out of you. Right?" Dan said with a smile.

To me that sounded logical. I shrugged and nodded, "Right."

After that both me and Dan sat down to a meal and conversation. I had a thing of chicken and garlic bread, he had the same. With a side of wine, but I just went for plan grape juice.

Dan started off simple, it was like a history lesson. He told me about the Assassins and Templars ; about how they got started over a thousand years ago. He explained most of that part short and sweet. He didn't go into huge detail, probably because he didn't know the whole story.

He told me all about the assassin order and...our creed. That was what struck me. The phrase that was in my head was the creed of this..._assassin_ _order_. Why would that of all things be stuck in my head?

But I didn't tell Dan about that and he went on. He then told me about the pieces of Eden and how the assassins protected them and how pieces of Eden had shaped the world from the beginning.

Then he continued and told me about Altair; one of the most famous assassins of all time.

That name sounded extremely familiar. I was starting to think, 'cause all of the deja'vu I had been getting, that maybe this guy wasn't so crazy after all.

Lastly; he explained about Abstergo and today's assassins.

"So," Dan sipped his wine. "Did you get all of that?"

To tell the truth, my head was spinning. I had never been given so much knowledge at one time in all my life, not even at school. But now I greatly understood what I was getting myself into.

So now I was for sure...that I needed to go run and hide under a rock some where!

I mean-me an assassin? No way! I'd die before training even started.

"I know that look." Dan said, startling me as he patted me on the shoulder. "You're thinking: 'There's no way I can be an assassin! I'd drop dead before I got past training', right?" Dan smiled, he was leaning closely to me, as we were still seated at the dinner table.

"No," I shook my head.

"Really?" He responded, surprised.

"I was thinking I'd die before training started, but that was still pretty close." I said jokingly.

Dan laughed at my comment, he laughed 'till he was tearing up and then looked me in the eyes again. "You got me! Most newbies are open books, but you're a bit of a mystery you are." He shook his fork at me. "I can see you got ALOT of potential...that must be why the head honcho wants you so bad- I mean! Wants you to...yeah...what I said the first time." Dan looked like and sounded like he had said to much, but since I had no idea who the 'head honcho' was it wasn't of any particular interest to me.

"Well," I took a deep breath and yawned. "I'm dead tired. I think I'll hit the hay." After I said that Dan started laughing again, and I stared at him.

"Be careful not to literally 'hit the hay' I heard it hurts, and don't die while your asleep." He said, making me believe, even more so than before, that he was crazy.

Either that or you had to be REALLY careful what you said around assassins.

So I followed Leo's paintings up to my room. I took the key Dan had given me earlier and opened the door. Behind said door was a rich silken sheeted queen sized canopy bed. All over the room was the same red color from the lobby. But other than the bed there was the usual; nightstand, dresser drawers, bathroom, ect. I stripped down and took a quick shower, then put my clothes up and wore one of the long silk night gowns I found in the bathroom. Not my style but it was beyond comfy. After sitting down on the bed I took off my silver digital wrist watch that I always wore and took down my pony tail.

I then slunk into the bed and fell asleep easily. I felt, for the first time in a while, that I was safe

**-X-**

_There was a girl. She couldn't have been older then 6 years old. She was running. Her hair and face was covered and shrouded in a white hood. Other than the hood over her head, the rest of her clothes were ripped and torn, dirty and covered in mud. _

_She had just stolen a loaf of bread from the nearest vender. Guards were running after her, but could not keep up with her speed. Nor could they continue to follow her as she climbed the old buildings with ease and jumped from roof top to roof top._

_The girl stopped to catch her breath at the top of a church. She ate her bread and watched as an Eagle circled above her. She always thought the Eagles were beautiful, she wished she could touch one._

_As the girl reached her hand up to touch the sky, she began to cry. The city and village around her looked like...Jerusalem...Israel...Near Syria...Where the Third Crusade was...and the beginning of the Assassin and Templar war. But the girl knew nothing of the assassins or The Order, all she knew was that this place was her home._

_The girl wiped her eyes before she jumped from the roof. She landed on her feet and started running again. She ran into an alley way between buildings. The girl then stopped. In front of her was a tall, well built, dark skinned man. He smirked at her and she shivered._

_"__حسنا حسنا ، انظروا الى ما لدينا هنا__." __The man said as he began to corner the girl._

_The girl growled, "__اترك لي أن أكون__!"_

_"__أنا لا أعتقد ذلك ، زواج__." The man replied back before he jumped the girl._

_The girl dodged the man easily, her agility and reflexes being far better than most. Quickly, she unsheathed a small blade from her belt. The man attacked again but this time was stabbed in the arm by the girl._

_The man roared at the pain then pushed the girl and grabbed her knife. The girl tried to get away but was backed into a wall. The man then grabbed her and stabbed her deeply into the shoulder. He left the blade there and began to laugh manically._

_The girl grinded her teeth in pain but refused to cry out, she refused to scream, she refused to make a noise. Even as warm blood began to stream down her shoulder and arm._

_Before the girl could look back up, the man was thrown into the wall opposite of her. He yelled before he was silenced by a blade in his throat. The girl stared as she watched a man in all white kill the other man so effortlessly. The man in white also wore a hood to hide his face, as well as an odd matching white robe._

_The white robed man stood and turned to face the girl, whom was contemplating running._

_"Are you alright?" The hooded man asked._

'Oddly enough I noticed that this white hooded man began to speak in English even though the rest of my dream had been in...Arabic?_'_

_The man's voice was warm yet...there was something about him...and yet again the girl felt...safe around him. Almost as if he was a kindred spirit._

_"I-I'm," The girl released a breath. "Fine." The girl then pushed herself off of the wall, she nearly fell over, till the hooded man caught her._

_"You should not be here on your own. Where is your family?" The hooded man asked as he pulled the knife out of her shoulder._

_The girl whimpered then held her shoulder, "My family...I-I don't have one. Never have." She admitted._

_"Then...I will take you to get your shoulder looked at. From how much blood is on your clothing you will need it." The hooded man then picked up the girl. Her hood fell back as he did, revealing her face and hair. He could tell she was young, her eyes were a goldish color like his, and her hair was dark brown and curled. The girl blushed lightly as he held her, but she did not object. "What is your name?" He asked._

_"I...I don't have one." She replied shyly._

_The hooded man then began to walk out of the alley way with her in his arms. The girl heard the Eagle's cry and looked up to the sky. The hooded man saw the reflection of the beautiful light blue in her eyes. "Sky." He said. The girl looked at him and smiled. "Do you mind if I call you that?"_

_She shook her head, "What's your name?"_

_"Altair."_

I awoke as I heard the name in my dream. "Altair..." I let the name fall off my tongue. It was so familiar. But the girl was what worried me the most. She looked exactly like me when I was 6, but more gruesome.

I then touched my shoulder, and she was stabbed.

I then noticed it was still dark in the room, I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Once again it was 6 AM. I sighed and fell back on the bed. In minutes I was asleep again.

(NOW EDITED!)


	3. We get there when we get there

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassin."**_

_Chapter 3: Rock Riding!_

The next morning I awoke to sun beaming into my eyes. I groaned and turned over. I even grabbed a pillow and put it over my head. Then the alarm clock went off, and some how, the pillow I was holding went spiraling out of my hand and smashing into the alarm clock with deadly accuracy. I don't know how and I definitely wasn't paying to replace it. It wasn't my fault, after all, that this Inn's breakfast time started at...Oh, 6 AM. The time the universe deemed wake-up time for me.

I groaned loudly as I kicked all the covers and pillows off of me, leaving a mess behind. I then stiffly stalked off to take a shower and change. After cleaning myself off I put on my newly cleaned wolf shirt, some under wear, socks, dark denim jeans, my black and white sneakers, my black hoody half way zipped up, and my black leather jacket. I also put back on my sunglasses, that had been in my leather jacket pocket.

After I was fully dressed I headed down stairs and into the dinning room of the Inn. The breakfast was pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I ate everything on my plate and just sat watching the few others in the room that ate. All of them were...scary looking. Some of them wore just whites and reds, the others wore dark colors and had pistols attached to their hips. I gulped as the thought of one of them randomly shooting me in the head came to mind. That, my friends, is where I took my leave.

I got up from the table and ran directly into Dan, literally. I fell flat on my back as the guy was as solid as a rock. "Ow." I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head.

Dan chuckled before he extended his hand and helped me up. "I see you're up."

I slowly got back to my feet, with Dan's help, and rubbed my head some more. "Yeah, I was just leaving." I stated.

"Oh? Not going to say goodbye?" Dan asked as he looked down at me, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Well...I guess I am now." There was a silence. "Goodbye." I then started to walk away.

"Wait!" I then turned to see Dan throw something at me. By reflex my hand went above my head and caught it. "You'll need that. There's a computer in the helmet, so don't freak out when you put it on." He stated, I just raised a brow as I looked at the set of keys in my hand.

"One more thing," Dan said as I looked back up at him. He then put a fist over his heart, "Safety and peace, sister."

I paused as I looked at him and felt of the keys in my hand. Thanks to the sunglasses he didn't see the look I was giving him. "Will I ever see you again?" Was all I asked as I stared at the tall dark haired Brit.

"Yes," He paused as he rubbed his chin. "Probably more than you want." He smirked.

I then turned and started walking away, "Then this isn't goodbye, ...brother." I flipped the keys in my hand as I walked outside.

In my head I was pulling an _'awesome face'_ for exiting in such a cool way. Usually I was such a geek when trying to exit cooly, yet I was able to pull it off this time. I was wigging out about that.

As I walked into the parking lot I clicked the button on the keys. I heard the noise of a car reacting but didn't see which one. I walked a little further till I clicked it again. I heard the noise behind me and jumped. Quickly I turned around to see a black slick motorcycle with a helmet on it's leather seat. I fainted.

Okay...I just nearly fainted. All I know is I had a mini heart attack. I'd always wanted a motorcycle of my own. But I never imagined it would look like this! This bike was amazing! Definitely not American made either, most likely it was shipped from some where.

With a bit of a squeal I jumped on the leather seat and put the black helmet on, putting my sunglasses back in my pocket. It was smaller then most helmets, almost as if it was measured for my head. It was slightly heavy though.

As soon as I put it on, the computer Dan was talking about, scanned my eyes. I gasped and blinked.

_"Scan complete. Subject Sky authorized. Welcome." _A female computer voice said as information went across the visor like a laptop screen. _"Heading towards...Unknown Location. Turn right in 2 minutes."_

I sighed, still I had no idea where I was going. But at least I would be heading up the mountains in a small agile motorcycle, instead of that death trap sports car. "Thank you ...ummmm?"

_"Helmet Computer G 1324.7, or otherwise known as Gena." _The computer explained.

"O-kay, thank you Gena." I said as I put the keys in the ignition and listened to that sweet purring noise of the engine, a sound that I loved to death.

I then slowly started to make my way out of the parking lot, finding, with astonishment, that I could drive the motorcycle with ease.

I rode and watched as the sun rose above the snow peaked mountains in front of me. The sight was breath taking. The sun was a bright orange wrapped in a light red color, it was spread all over the sky as the morning mist reflected the colors. I had been to Colorado once before, and the view from on top of the mountains was even more beautiful.

But the view on the road wasn't as good. I was cut off, flipped off, and nearly run over about a billion times. Don't even get me started on the interstate. Finally though, I reached the road that lead around the mountains. There was only 3 people on it tops. I still couldn't help but look down though.

_"Warning, steep, do not look down."_

"Thank you Gena."

I rolled my eyes.

The control on the motorcycle I rode was amazing. I had only driven a motorcycle once before this, an older model of what I rode now. Less gadgets, not as smooth, and not as easy to control. But all my life I had a gift for riding rough and for technology. Riding this motorcycle reminded me of that saying...ride a bike once you never forget? Well, something like that.

The only thing I could never learn to ride was a horse. I rode-_tried_ to ride a horse once. The end result wasn't pretty. I used to live on a ranch...well sort of a ranch. My step dad breed horses and colts...or something like that. A cross between and donkey and horse, I don't remember what it was called. I never had any interest in the creatures. But then my step dad decided to buy riding horses for himself, my mom, and me. I got a paint horse named, Cupid. Trust me, he was nothing but hate, not love. I was scared because the horse was to tall. I passed out long before I was thrown. Everything had gone white as soon as I got on the saddle. Next thing I know I was on the ground looking up at the sky. Everything was fuzzy and I never remembered getting thrown. No pain, no bruises, nothing to prove that I was. But if my mom hadn't pulled me up from Lala Land I would have been trampled to death. I still question my luck about that situation to this very day.

Remembering that made me a bit home sick. But as I always did, I brushed those emotions back. If everything I had been told was true, I had a new more _exciting _life to look forward to.

Yah.

It was beginning to get dark by the time I snapped out of my _rememberings_. The sun was going down behind the mountains and a storm was coming. It was going to be raining soon and while I believe in my driving skills I'd rather not take that risk. I was starting to nod off too, as it was over 12 hours ago or so since I last slept.

How time flew now a-days.

"Gena, how much farther till our destination?" I asked.

_"One mile." _She replied.

"How long would that take if I sped up?" My grip tightened on the bikes steering.

_"10 minutes."_

"Okay then, here we go!" I revved the engine and began going much faster then I should have as I circled a mountain.

_"You are now going over the speed limit, proceed with caution."_

"No duh." I rolled my eyes again at the computer on my head.

_"Automatic head lights are now on."_

Gena told me as it became darker and the head lights of the motorcycle came on. I sighed as she did. It was exactly 10 minutes later Gena told me to slow down and take a left.

"A left? But there's nothing but mountains here." I said, stunned that Gena would be glitching up. I mean, I was sitting stalk still on the mountain rode. I was looking to my left and there was nothing but solid rock. So, I was immensely... confused.

_"Take a left now." _She repeated.

"But-" I was about to say something but then I blinked and my eyes felt... funny. Everything was blue, then red. As my vision was completely red I could see tire tracks going up that side of the mountain. There was a path that would have been impossible to see with the human eye at this angle there, hiding. The tracks were a light yellow in the dirt and outlined by a light blue color. I wasn't sure what any of this meant or why Gena had changed the visor vision to infer red.

"Gena, what have you done to the visor?" I asked as I continued to blink at the bright colors.

_"Nothing."_

My eyes widened. "But..." I could still see the tracks, but now there was a dark blue transparent light waving about following the path up the mountain. If I had to describe it...I'd say it looked like how cartoonists draw a...smell.

I then tightly closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes again the world looked like how it was supposed to. "What the heck was that?" I whispered.

_"Is something wrong?" _Gena asked.

"No...no, I'm fine." I mumbled as I turned and started up the path to the left. I had to admit it was well hidden. I wondered how any of the others found it. That is, if there were any others.

The path was small, the size of one car. But even one entire car would be pushing it. Which, in turn, made me believe all of these assassins used motorcycles. That would be cool.

I made it up the path just as dirt began to become mud as it rained. It started to rain harder as I was nearing the...uh...base? I'm thinking that's what it was. It looked like an old military base. It was camouflaged by the old greenish gray color on it, the entire thing was made out of rusted metal. If it was an old military base it probably went under ground too. The inside was probably huge! I couldn't really detailedly explain what it looked like on the outside, I guess like an old anti-nuclear military bunker that they used to watch explosions in. If you know what those look like then you know what this looks like.

As it rained harder it began to get difficult to see. I had to narrow my eyes to see anything.

_"Go straight a head."_

I just shrugged and followed her orders. When I did I drove right into a large garage area. All around me there were different types of vehicles parked in it. Even a tank over to my far left.

I parked the motorcycle and took off my helmet. As I did the garage doors closed behind me, scaring me a bit.

_"Logging off." _

I heard Gena say as I put the helmet on the motorcycle seat. I stretched a bit as I looked around. Just the garage area was gigantic! I popped my neck, my arms, and my legs as I walked around. As I did I saw a door that had that same symbol I'd seen before over it. The symbol was a dark red and highly decorated.

As I stared at it and studied it the door beneath it opened. Light blinded me from the hall it lead to. I had to cover my eyes as some one walked out.

"Ha! I'm sorry, didn't mean to blind 'ya." The person then closed the door and walked passed me before I could uncover my eyes. "You must be the newbie every ones talking about."

I then turned to see said person was looking through a tool box before walking up to look at my bike. "I see you used Gena, how'd 'ya like her?" The person then stood up and looked at me. She had short black hair, a set of head phones around her neck, a white and grey shirt and jeans, and was giving me an odd look. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Oh!" I snapped out of my daze. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I shook my head and put on a smile. I stuck out my hand then, "Hi I'm J-...Sky." I corrected myself before I could say my real name.

The girl shook my hand, "Rebecca. Now like I said; what'd you think of Gena?" The girl smiled as she shook my hand then went to pick up the helmet.

"Incredible. I mean, I've never seen such an advanced GPS system or computer with an AI in such a small place. And making the visor the screen peice, that was just absolutely incredible." I said as I thought deeply about the computer, it had been very helpful, no doubt it could do more. "Let me guess," I stopped and held up a hand. "You designed it."

Rebecca laughed, "Not just that, I built her from scratch." She explained as she patted the helmet.

I nodded, "That's pretty awesome."

Rebecca was about to reply before another person opened the door behind me. "Rebecca!" A British accent. "Are you holding up the newbie with your useless rambling?" A sarcastic voice.

I turned around to see another Brit. But this one had light brown hair and glasses, he wasn't half as tall or buff looking as Dan.

"Oh shut it Shaun!" Rebecca yelled as she went to put the helmet on a work table to my left, next to the tank. The two sounded as if they knew each other. I guess they would, wouldn't they.

"Oi! Newbie! The Mentor of the bureau wants to see you!" The guy, Shaun yelled.

I turned to him and gave him a look before I started walking off.

"Oi! Wrong direction!" He yelled.

"I knew that!" I yelled as I opened the door to the broom closet. I then closed it and headed the way he came from. When I opened the door I was greeted with white hallways with red carpeting and fluorescent lighting. I walked down it 'till I came to another sealed vault like door. I opened it and saw a large office area.

The first thing I noticed was the paintings on the wall. All over the room at the same level were these huge people sized paintings of men and women in these white and red hooded robes. Each painting was clearly painted by a different painter during a different place and era. They were all initialed by their creators and dated. Their were plaques underneath each painting that said the name of the person in it, the date, and the place they were created.

The next thing I noticed was all of the equipment lying around. Computers and files were littered all over the place, along with TV screens, and a huge glowing map of the world on a board next to me. The place was one big mess. I wondered who could work in this ...disaster zone.

"Oh! Hello there!" A musical sounding voice said as a man's head popped up from the desk.

I jumped back, surprised.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, I've seemed to...fallen asleep on my desk. I suppose you didn't think I would pop up, did up you?" The man smiled. He seemed warm and friendly, reminding me of Dan. I wasn't even afraid to approach him, not one bit. "You must be Sky!"

The man then quickly jumped up on his desk then jumped off of it, landing right in front of me. He then put his hand out and kept that warm friendly smile plastered to his face. "Yes, I am." I nodded and took his hand, he shook it vigorously.

"Good good good!" He nodded. "I run this area's bureau, which that position is called being a Mentor...," He put his hand to his chin. "At least it is now a-days." He then pulled me over to his desk. "My names Lucas Skinner, but every one just calls me Mentor." The man let go of my hand and shrugged.

His hair was black and short, it looked like it was greased, being as it was shiny. He also had a bit of a stubble on his chin, his eyes were a light brown color, which to me this man looked alot like my father. But he was far to young to be, he looked like he was in his early 30's.

Lucas was now going through his disaster of a desk to find something. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, both stained to no abandon.

"Uh-ha! Found it!" Lucas yelled as he jumped up from his desk and handed me a file. "Your going to need that." He pointed out as he stood before me. "But you'll find out why later, before that or anything else; do you have any questions?" Lucas clapped his hands together as he began to stare at me.

"Ummm...Why me?" I asked.

"Beg your pardon?" He replied.

"Why was Abstergo after me? Why am I an assassin? Why choose me?" I repeated as I put my right hand in my pocket and held the file in the other.

"Well," Lucas paused. "You knew the Creed."

I raised a brow at what he said. "So?"

"Only born assassin's know The Creed." I gave Lucas a confused look. He patted my shoulder. "Real assassins are not chosen, their born. Your father's mother was an assassin from the bureau in Dallas. When you were born she must have told you The Creed." He explained as he held my shoulder.

I was surprised to hear that one of my relatives was an assassin, but then again I didn't really know any of my family outside of my mom, dad, and brother. So I wasn't extremely surprised.

"But," Lucas paused and took back his hand, his face troubled. "Abstergo had...other reasons."

I looked at him, wanting to know more, but apparently it wasn't my place.

"But don't worry about that," He shook his hands at me nervously. "We have someone else working on it. You're safe here though, if you're worried about that." He tried to reassure me.

I shook my head, I wanted answers but I wasn't about to push it. "No, I wasn't worried about that."

Lucas smiled, "Good! You shouldn't be!" He clapped his hands again. "Now, anything else?"

I sighed mentally, so no answers, looks like I was on my own with that. But now I was curious about those...Pieces of Eden Dan was talking about. But he said it was a really 'hush-hush' matter, so I wouldn't waste my breath. So now I thought I'd ask about the paintings.

"Well...there is one thing." I said.

"Shoot!" Lucas replied.

"Who are the people in these paintings?" I pointed to them all around the office.

"Oh! Very good! No ones ever been interested in that, but I've always wanted to explain!" Lucas sung happily as he practically skipped back behind his desk where the first two, and largest two, hung. "These," He pointed to them. "Are all the legendary assassins that shaped the Brotherhood to how it is today." Lucas then pointed to his first painting that looked to be the oldest one in the room. "This is the legendary master assassin Altair Ibn-La'ahad! The man who found the first discovered Piece of Eden! He killed thousands of Templars with his hidden blade alone!" Lucas seemed to be more than happy to give me the history lesson. "The first scrolls we uncovered about Altair says he found the piece around 1191 AD in Soloman's Temple around the Holy Land of Jerusalem." He explained then moved onto the other painting that seemed much newer and had Da Vinci's signature on it. "And this is Ezio Auditore de Firenze and he-"

Before Lucas could finish another man came in, he was buff yet lean. He was a blond looking commando who demanded attention as soon as he walked in with his presence alone. He had a scar over his right eye and wore complete camouflage.

"Luke! Have you seen-" Before the man finished his eyes landed on me and he smirked. "So you've been holding her hostage this entire time." He chuckled.

Lucas blushed, "No I was not! She was interested in the paintings and-"

The blond held up his hand, " 'Nough said. You'd probably talk her ear off with that historical nonsense." He interrupted.

Lucas then pouted, "It's not nonsense."

From my point of view I could see these two were close, like brothers. So really I didn't need to ask why he called him Luke instead of Mentor. But on the inside I was laughing a little bit at their behavior.

"Now if you don't mind, _Mentor, _I need to talk to Miss Sky." The blond finally announced. Lucas only rolled his eyes and waved me off.

"Perhaps I might finish another time." Lucas told me and I nodded as the blond man led me back into the hallway.

While we were walking to who knows where, the blond man began to talk.

"My names Johnson, but everyone calls me Commander. I'm in charge of training Novices and Recruits. I'll be showing you to your room and tell you your training hours. Each novice, like you, is given certain training assignments, like running 100 laps around the base or going out and assassinating someone. We train in swordsmanship, gunmanship, agility, strength, tactics, speed, and your ability to kill." The _Commander_ explained as we walked down the hall.

I tripped over my own feet several times as the blond told me what I would be doing. I felt like I might be getting cold feet. But what could I do? Where could I run from a company like Abstergo? This was the safest place to be.

"But you won't begin training until you're settled in. You'll need clothes, supplies, and whatever else your needs require." He said as we walked through another door into what looked like a gym/work out/ training area. After that we went through another door into what looked like dorm rooms at a college. The two of us went into the very back to where there was a new group of dorm rooms. "These are the girl's dorm rooms, the rules are the same as if you were in college or camp. If any body catches you in the boys dorms you'll suffer severe training." Commander said matter-of-factly.

I nodded in understanding. Like I would end up in the guy's dorms.

It was in that moment I saw one of the other 'novices' shirtless with a towel around his neck. Oh boy...I take that back. I always did like midnight sneak peeks. If you catch my drift.

The two of us then went through another door into an actual room. It had a nice bed in the corner, two dresser drawers, a closet, a nightstand, and a bathroom attached. The bed already had covers and pillows, but everything else was empty.

"Unfortunately you have to wait 'till morning before you can get your supplies. It's raining to hard for you to go anywhere tonight." He stated as he patted me on the back. "Breakfast is at 6 and your first mission begins after your done eating. I suggest you look at those files and start planning, 'cause if you fail your dead." There was a silence. "Well! Rest up!" He slapped me on my back real hard before he left.

I walked farther into the room before thinking. "Figures breakfast would be at 6. Okay buy stuff tomorrow, gotta make a list. Toothbrush, tooth paste- WAIT! Did he say I've got a mission tomorrow! And I could die?"

_(Okay so this, if you haven't figured it out already, will be a good bit modern day assassin story. The person Lucas was talking about was Lucy, yes. I changed the date from September 2012 to September 2011 so it's some months before what happens to Desmond happens. If you go back to chapter 1 you'll see I did change it. This gives Sky some training time and time to get to know her ancestors through her visions. So this will have past, present, and perhaps future of AC in it.) (NOW EDITED!)  
><em>


	4. Breakfast

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassin."**_

_Chapter 4: Midnight Stroll._

After being told that the next morning I would be off to kill some one, well lets just say I began to panic. Killing people on video games and such is one thing, but actually killing some one in real life was another. But what could I do? They might decide to throw me out if I say no. I paced back in forth for some time until I realized there was nothing I could do to change anything.

So, I took a deep and relaxed, or tried to, breath.

There was a small round wooden table some few feet away from my bed. It had one chair on each side, I took a seat in one of them. I threw the file on the table as well and stared at it, hoping it would catch on fire randomly and I wouldn't have to worry about it.

The room was very dark and foreboding now that I was in it. I had one little lamp on that was on the nightstand next to the bed, other than that it was dark. There was a ceiling fan over the little table, I decided to turn it on so I could see.

It had one of those pull strings that you couldn't reach unless you were super tall or on a stool, I used a chair.

After I did that I sat back down and grabbed the file. I opened it and a picture of a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and silky brown hair greeted me. I became interested quickly as her face sparked some strange feeling inside of me. I couldn't explain what it was, it just felt...right. Like some prey predator thing, but the more I thought about it the more creeped out I got.

So I pushed that thought aside and took the picture out of the file. It was of a woman named Marrisa Wells. She wore a long formal black dress, her hair was past her shoulders and was a soft shining brown, her face had a light amount of makeup on it, and she was a tall thin figure. This woman was beyond just attractive. It almost made me feel bad I had to kill her, but then I read who she was and I didn't.

This woman was a Templar. She was the CEO or Head of some huge News Network, she used to just be a journalist and then a reporter, but as of late she's running her own station. Now, from where I stand there's nothing bad about that, yet, she was using every penny she got from the network to aid the Templars as well as using the reporters as informants to spy on the Templars enemies and investments. If I were to kill this woman the Templars network of information would slow to a snail's pace in that area opening it up for the Assassin's use.

This woman was also the daughter of a high ranking individual among the Templar's. Killing her would...I wanted to say start a war, but why would the assassins want to start a war? I mean, isn't that a bad idea? Doesn't a company like Abstergo have us out numbered? If so, isn't that suicide?

That was when my eyes landed on the 'conditions' of my contract. The conditions were: I was only to be given one silenced pistol as my weapon, no change of ammo. I had to kill her with no one seeing me or identifying I was ever there. I had to leave NO evidence behind what so ever, and I had to make it look like an accident.

What was I? A master assassin! I couldn't do this! No way! I refused! I didn't want to die! Or be hunted by the police all my life!

I then looked through more of the files contents to see if all of this was some kind of joke. What I did find was; blue prints of her building, her schedule for the week, camera spots, guards, security detail, and detailed office sketches. I was in awe at the detail of all the information in my hands. Maybe this wasn't impossible after all.

Matter of fact it said in the schedule report that on Wednesdays the guards go home early and turn off the alarms. It said the reason for that was because the Templars had meetings there those nights. Marrisa would be there at 12 when the guards left 'tell 4, when the Templar meeting ended. The meeting began at 1, I had an hour to kill her. All I had to do was mark a path with the least amount of cameras. I could shoot out the cameras then have at least one bullet left to shoot the target in the head or heart. From what I can see, Marrisa will be in the big meeting room, where there is a large and terribly fragile glass window showing a view of the down town streets of Denver Colorado.

Perfect! I knew Denver like the back of my hand! My family had visited Denver once for vacation, for a day or so but I had a GPS map system for a brain!

I could, instead of shooting her, push her out the window and make it look like she fell. The footage would most likely be destroyed the next day because, like the assassins, the Templars liked to keep our war between each of us and a secret from Government prying eyes. They most likely didn't want any one else getting in their way during the 'Global Domination'.

"Ugh...I need some sleep." I grumbled as I put the file back together and slunk off into bed. Not feeling like showering, turning off the lights, or taking off my clothes, I just fell to sleep above the covers.

-XX-

_I was running, leaping from roof top to roof top._

_But it wasn't me, it was the girl I had a dream about...The one that Altair guy named Sky._

_She was soaring over the buildings like a bird, yet the way her body movement was...it reminded me more of a wolf or tiger._

_Sky's face was hidden with a white hood, her garbs looked like Altair's had. She was much older then I remember her being, her physic much more feminine now._

_Her hair was dark and tied back so she could see freely while wearing the hood._

_She stopped right before falling off the end of the church building she was standing on. She sat herself on all fours as she watched the crowds below._

_I felt as if I was in her body, feeling her movements and moving with her. Like, if I tried I could copy exactly what she was doing because I was doing it too!_

_Sky began to scan the crowd, she blinked a few times and her vision went blue then red. She could...see smells, identify them before smelling them by seeing them._

_Footprints were highlighted in a light yellowish color, allies a blue, enemies a brown, innocents a gray._

_The color of smells varied on what they were. The smell of apple, for example, was green, they were in fact green apples._

_All the colors, scents, looked like smells did whenever you drew them; wavy lines or cloud like figures._

_Sky could identify everything around her by seeing the scent of things and people._

_She knew this, so I knew this._

_Incredible!_

_During this dream I felt, powerful! It was almost overwhelming!_

_Almost._

_A yellow glittered in Sky's vision. Her, now, golden glowing irises were turned to see her target. A Templar war-man._

_He was in the Market Place buying food and staring at women._

_Sky growled like a wolf finding it's prey, ready to strike._

_As soon as the Templar was in range Sky lept from the building and struck him, through the skull, with her hidden blade. In a split second she was drenched with his blood and was running again._

_Guards were yelling and yet heading back to tell Malik and Altair she had been successful was the only thing on her mind._

_Her blood covered lips smiled cruelly._

_Her first kill as an assassin had been successful._

-XX-

I gasped as I pulled myself up off the floor. I was soaked in cold sweat as I sat up on my elbows and looked around, my vision slightly blurry, my neck twisting uncomfortably as I looked around quickly.

While having the...I don't know..._vision_...of Sky I must have rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Covers were twisted around my body like rope, restraining me. "A-UGH!" Thump. I groaned and let my head hit the floor. What a way to wake up!

My alarm clock went off then...I felt like throwing something at it. How was I supposed to untangle myself when I couldn't even feel my arms! What a morning this was turning out to be, remembering the assassination I knew the day would not be much better.

I sighed deeply as I heard the other assassins in my dorm begin to wake.

One of them must have heard me because I heard my door open, "Hello!" It sounded like Rebecca, the girl I meant yesterday. "Oh! There you are! What are you doing down there?"

The dark haired girl was wearing light blue pajamas with little moons on them. She still had her head phones on her head too. She was standing in front of me with her head tilted, I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh just...studying the art of being tied up." I stated sarcastically.

"Don't you mean the art of becoming untied?" Rebecca asked, a smile on her face as she folded her arms.

I looked down at my still tied form, "No, clearly not." I shook my head and she laughed.

"Here let me help you." The dark haired girl said as she knelt down and untied the covers out from under me. "There, all better." She stated as she helped me up.

"Thanks." I said as I began to rub the feeling back into my arms. But around then was when I started to feel the effects of a days worth of lack of hygiene. "Umm...I-"

"Need a toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, soap, and some shampoo. Right?" She smiled as apparently she could read my mind.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do I smell that bad?"

"To be honest...yes." She nodded with a 'sorry-but-its-true' look on her face. "I'll lend you some clothes too. You seem to be about my size." She then looked me over. "Black, right?"

"Yes please." I nodded and stated that like a 5 year old.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec."

It was literally a second by the time she got back, we were neighbors apparently. So after that I washed, brushed, combed, pony-tailed, and clothed myself before I headed to the huge dinning room.

I was wearing a black pair of jeans, socks, a black shirt, and my leather jacket. I finally felt fresh and clean.

Every one was already in the dinning room, eating. The only thing left was a half frozen strawberry creme-cheese danish. So, I wasn't complaining. All the leaders were eating at the table and every one else just grabbed the nearest seat to eat at as the table was full.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice yelled from the table. I quickly turned as I took a bite from my danish, which I snatched from the dinning room counters.

The dinning room and the kitchen was technically the same room. You got to there by going down the last dorm room hallway and turning left. Rebecca walked me in, it was huge but the table didn't hold enough room for the 20 something recruits and novices here. It was a standard yet technologically advanced kitchen, with a huge stove, oven, fridge, cooking space, and hard wood floors. It was mostly a mossy green color, but it was really nice.

I groaned as I slowly turned to see who called to, I think me, from the table. I was surprised to see Dan.

Rebecca then patted me on the back, "Good luck." She sang in my ear before leaving with the last bit of toast. Apparently Rebecca was a vegetarian. She told me that while she had glared at the bacon earlier.

I drug my feet all the way to the table. All of the people who ran this bureau sat there and stared and or glared at me as Dan pushed out a seat for me. Dan sat beside me while Lucas and Johnson sat in front of me...Oh! I mean Mentor and Commander sat in front of me. I didn't know any of the other faces.

"I told you I'd see you again." Dan smiled as I sat beside him. He had a bit of a stalkerish look to his smile.

I merely gave him a fake, slightly freaked out, smile.

"So did you look at the file?" Lucas asked seriously as he was ready to get to business.

I nodded, "Yes, but h-"

"Dan here is what the old bureaus used to call a Rafiq or a Thieve...I think." The Mentor explained and was about to finish what he said, his finger in the air and his mouth opened, before Commander took over.

"He's basically your modern day spy or informant. Each true assassin is assigned their own informant. Each informant is an assassin themselves but they weren't able to kill their first target so they were released of assassin duties and were trained as spys. What he does is he'll go in before you, gather as much information as possible, get out, and bring the info back to his assassin partner. Today and for the rest of your missions Dan Bennily here will be your informant." Commander explained as he pointed to Dan, who smiled like a kid on Christmas.

'These assassins are starting to get creepier and creepier in my books.' I thought as I gave the man a lifted brow stare. I then turned back to Mentor, "So does that mean if I fail my first mission I become an informant?" I asked.

"No." Commander stated quickly. "That only works for Recruits." He stated.

"What the heck is the difference?" I asked giving the man a lop sided glare.

Mentor took it from there, after he was done angrily glaring at Commander. "Recruits are people who are recruited or brought into The Order. Novices are blood born assassins who are found or raised to be assassins. Novices do not have the privilege of becoming informants because they do not last if they fail." He stated rouphly.

"Uh? Why would they not last?" I asked as I started to become confused. I slightly began to fidget as I sat on the wooden chair.

"If blood born assassins fail their mission, they are usually caught by Abstergo agents. Abstergo keeps an extra eye out for blood born assassins...the bastards." Commander glared at the table in front of him as he couldn't look me in the eye. Matter of fact, no one at the table could look me in the eye, except Dan.

Dan obviously could read my mind, "No one thinks you have a chance in Hell with this mission. But I know you can do it. I have confidence in you." He whispered and I felt shocked.

"Why?" I whispered back as I looked Dan in the face, I imagined I had an aback expression written all over me.

"Because all my life I've had this 6th sense of being able to sense what kind of person people are. Never once have I sensed a stronger bond with The Creed in one person before. Almost as if you might be blood related to some one who wrote it. You are defiantly a blood born assassin, no way you can fail." Dan explained as he patted my shoulder.

I felt...hopeful, I guess. I could only hope that he was right. That I wasn't about to die a horrible death.

"So...did you make a plan? Are you ready?" Mentor asked, grabbing my attention back to him. I think he might have heard what Dan said, as hope was in his eyes again.

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

_(The action starts next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I had a hard time with this chapter. I have an idea of where I'm going with the assassination, it'll be Hitman style. Okay...sort of. Kind of Durara style too. You'll see what I mean later. The thing is, I have no ideas for what happens after the assassination. Some ideas or tips would be helpful, maybe I'll delve deeper into Occhi's and Sky (The Ancestors) story. Show how Ezio and Altair treated her ancestors. R&R PLEASE!) (NOW EDITED!)  
><em>


	5. That Crazy Keeper

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassin."**_

_Chapter 5: First Assighnment!_

"I just don't get it." I shook my head as I walked down the halls of the bureau, a slump in my shoulders.

Dan had been following my pacing for hours. It was, in fact, two hours ago that I pitched my mission plans to every 'head honcho' in The Order of this area. It was hot and cramped in the office, I had been sweating with nervous glee. And when I say 'glee' I mean a feeling of doom and despair.

They all 'ooohed' and 'awed' when really I just stole my game plan from a "Hitman" mission. I could only pray that it worked, because if it didn't... Well, I really didn't want to think about that.

"Don't get what?" Dan asked. He leaned against the wall behind me, a smile and a shake of his head coming the more I paced. He kept telling me I was over thinking things, that my instects would take over and I'd be fine.

'OVER THINKING! OVER THINKING! I'm about to kill a woman with ties to a company who wants...something from me, and really I rather not know what. Also, did I mention; I'M ABOUT TO KILL SOME ONE!' I thought as I paced faster.

That's when Dan sighed and walked up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. I tried to continue pacing, my mind in a frenzy, but his grip was like...iron clad.

"Look, I can tell your one of those people that has no faith or confidence in yourself." Dan whispered in my ear. I could feel the warmth coming from his body, it felt like one of my old friends, a certain one in particular, was trying to reason with me again. Thinking about him almost made me want to cry, but I didn't, I never did. I knew I could never see any of my old friends again...or my brother, but in a non-direct way, I was protecting them. Protecting them was all I ever wanted.

"But if you could just have faith in one thing, have faith that I know what I'm talking about when I tell you; you'll be fine." Dan was hugging me now, from behind. I knew I sensed something different about him than from every body else around here.

'He... likes me? Or else...he wouldn't be trying to comfort me right now.' "But why?" I said the last part of my thoughts out loud. Dan caught it.

"Why what?" He asked, it seemed like he wasn't ready to let go of me yet. He was still whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. No one, and I mean NO ONE, had ever treated me this way before, and I'd never let them. But he...he was different. I don't know why, I'd only known him for a day. I guessed it was because he had faith in me when I didn't even have faith in myself and no one else did either.

"Ummm," I tried to cover up my slip up. "Why do they force Novices onto these missions, isn't it dangerous since they haven't had any training yet?" I asked, my tone betraying me and showing how fear filled I was as he hugged me.

Dan could see right through me, reluctantly he let go and went back to his _'all business'_ stance. I turned to him after he did. "Well," He rubbed his neck. "Every assassin has to be ready to kill or be killed. We never know when we'll be attacked, and if any one in this base dosen't have the b-...guts to kill then others may pay the price." He paused, twirling his hands in thought. "Most Novices get this type of mission when their 9 or above, they get their killing instinct after killing their first target, you need that instinct for your training to mean anything. Make sense now?" He asked, now he was fidgeting.

"WHAT? You'd send a 9 year old on a mission to kill people!" I yelled, as I felt like strangling the idiot in charge for doing such a thing. That was...abuse, idiocy! All things wrong wrapped into one!

"Hey, hey!" Dan held up a hand. "Cool it." He warned.

At his warning I glared, surppressing a growl.

"It's not like The Order does it for fun!" Now he was getting angry. "There are people out there that would slaughter these little kids if they didn't know how to defend themselves. Yes, Commander teaches the younger Novices to handle weapons and how to fight before their first mission, but their given extremely easy targets to kill." Dan was trying to calm himself, apparently this subject was tense with him. He must have disagreed with it as well at one time, then saw the price you pay when you question your elders. "And the reason why he isn't teaching you is because you already know."

"I do?" I questioned Dan's last statement. I also felt my gut wrenching sideways with gulit for yelling at him when none of this was his doing. 'I should really apologise.'

"Yes, you were taught how to use a gun, how to fight, and how to protect yourself." Dan said, letting me fill in the blanks. His stance was a bit more relaxed now and his tone lowered. By the look on his face I could tell he harbored no ill will against me after what I said. Something tells me he never will.

"By my dad." I whispered and hung my head. 'My...dad.' I missed him so much, I think he might have known he was an assassin and that I carried the assassin blood line inside me. That's why he taught me and not my brother.

"Hey," Dan then picked my chin up with his hand, smiling at my doomed expression. "Your gonna give'em Hell."

I couldn't help but smile at that. My dad used to tell me the same thing. Stuff like_ 'your a heart breaker', 'I'm gonna have to beat the guys off with a stick', 'your the toughest girl I ever meant and your my daughter', 'giv'em Hell', 'never let'em go', _and _'aim for their balls'._

I missed my dad, yeah, but I was doing this for them, for all of them. My family, my friends, and apparently for my new home.

"Looks like I have a new goal then." I laughed a little and stood straight. "Send'em all to the pits." It was a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

"Yep." Dan nodded. He then took his hand from my chin and stepped back. Looking a bit embarrased as he did, he began to fidget again.

I then looked at my silver watch. Things were silent for a few seconds, neither of us knowing how to speak to the other, or how to break the silence.

"I guess it's time you got going, uh?" He asked as he tried to play it cool. I knew him better though. He also seemed to know how to break silence non-awkwardly, I'll give him that.

Another thing I noticed was the fact he only sounded British half the time we talked. I'd have to remember to ask him why that is later.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well," He rubbed his neck again. "A kiss for good luck?" He said jokingly, but of course I didn't hear the sarcasm in it...at the time.

I blushed, "S-sure." I swallowed, mouth dry. I was horrible when it came to these sort of encounters, sure I could fight, shoot a gun, and I was a blood born assassin, but I was a complete idiot when it came to things involving the oppsite sex.

"Really?" Dan was shocked to say the least, but he knew his window was closing, because in 5 more seconds I'd hear the sarcasm part to his words that I hadn't earlier. Or I'd just turn cherry red and run away.

Quickly, before I could blink, his hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. His lips then attached to mine. I felt heat cover my entire body as his lips taught mine how to move, then I did the same trying to keep up. My brain was spilling out of my head like goo, at least it felt like it. I could only think about how his lips were on mine and how I had to keep up. It was passionate to say the least. At least from his side it was, I basically felt like my lips were moving like a fish out of water.

My body felt warm and tingly all over, Dan's arms wrapped around my shoulders suddenly and tightened as he tried to...well, I'm not sure what he was trying to do really.

Dan then stopped, took a breath, and stood back. I felt the sparks fall right out of me, my body feeling like some one just lit me on fire then stompped me out. I felt dizzy and warmly numb.

The Brit saw how red I was and started to laugh, not even really reacting to what just conspired between us. "Your blushing! How cute!" He said jokingly, smiling and grinning like an idiot.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled loudly as I crossed my arms and tried to look away. But I knew I was, because I felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"Yes you are," Dan said in a sing-song voice. He then grabbed my cheek and pinched it like a grandmother would to her grandchildren. "The great assassin Sky, the rough and tough biker, is blushing over a little kiss. How cute." Dan continued to tease as he let go of my cheek and smiled.

I grumbled then walked, or tried to, away. I felt like I was going to faint and shook with every move. I could hear Dan laughing the entire time as I walked away. With every step away from him I began to feel better and by the time I got to the garage I was back to my old self again.

'Thank God!' I thought as I straitened myself out and walked into the garage. I felt like I was in control of my body again.

But Dan's face, right after he kissed me, was emprinted into my brain. 'God I hate that man. Oh who am I kidding? No I don't.' I shook my head as I grabbed the leather gloves from the side pouch on, what was now, my bike. The motorcycle I first rode up here on, Gena included.

A bike I have now nicknamed _Midnight Sky_. Mainly because of it's black covered body with one dark purple strip on each side.

Luckily, I was wearing black leather combat boots today, so I would be able to control the bike better.

Really I was wearing a newly borrowed outfit from Rebecca, she said it would be good to wear for a mission as it was comfortable. I was wearing black combat boots, like I said earlier, my black leather jacket, a new black hoody, slim black leather gloves, and black cloth pants.

I slid onto the seat and put Gena, the helmet, on my head. Slowly, I started the bike and revved the engines. The garage doors opened up, cold wind whipping in as they did. The sun was just beginning to rise above the snow covered mountain side and Pike's Peak of the Colorado mountains.

I felt like...like, I could just become one with the world if I just stood there, staring at the sun rise. It was some strange amazing feeling, a feeling that I'd never felt before.

The feeling that I...**belonged**.

-xx-

I was given one _'assignment'_ before engaging _'the target'. _It was to go to a certain _'store'_ and recover the items I'd need for my mission. My weapons and something else, they never told me what though, just that I might want it for future use. The store I was going to was actually hidden.

It was like a black market store, but it was an Assassin run and worked with store. If you weren't an assassin they wouldn't let you buy anything or even let you into the store itself.

I'm calling it _Assassin Central_, that way I know what I'm talking about. Assassin Central was hidden deep in the back alleys of Denver. Figures, assassin's tend to do that, hide things in places no one else goes.

Denver was a big and important place in Colorado. It was a president's home at one time...Ummm, Kennedy or Teddy Rosevelt...no wait...I think it was Clinton that lived there. I might be wrong though, I can never remember stuff like that.

It had an old rustic charm to it. Denver was nothing like New York or Seattle, it was more like New Orleans or one of those small Old west Texas towns that never update their buildings. Basically meaning, the place was old school. But it was beautiful none the less.

It would be cold or snowing this time of year, since Denver was on a mountain it was usually cold. I, however, was prepared for that type of weather.

It was going to be a few hour drive before I got there, 'till then Gena was my only source of entertainment. Well, other than the open rode and the amazing bike I was riding. But so far the landscape was pure and untouched nature, the best kind of nature. It was beyond beautiful, it was like a Leonardo Da Vinci painting and a Vincent Van Gogh painting put together.

I had always been a nature lover and I basically grew up in the woods. As a kid I would pretend to be Indian Jones and would explore the woods like an adventurer with Blackie; my K-9 side kick.

But as I was beginning to _'flash back'_ into the good ol' days, the rode to the interstate was coming up. I had to shake myself out of it and pay attention or else I'd miss it.

_"Turn right now." _Gena said as she pointed to where I needed to go using the radar map system shown on the side of the visor. The radar was just where I could see it and where it wouldn't get in my way while I was trying to drive. It was like a video game radar system, like from Metal Gear Solid. It showed me if there were people nearby, or even if I needed to move, or which direction I should go. It was very useful!

I was now on the interstate, cars all around me. It was beginning to get colder and colder, but my leather jacket and hoody kept me warm. I could see clouds above my head as well and it was starting to get dark even though it was early afternoon at best.

"Gena, what does the local news say about the weather?" I asked as I began to slow down. A car in front of me was going about 20 in a 40 MPH zone.

_"Afternoon rain that will continue until next week. The roads will be slippery from the downpour earlier and the rain that is coming, proceed with caution." _Gena informed me as some of the weather report floated by my eyes on the visor.

It felt like I had a smart phone for a helmet visor instead of a normal visor sometimes.

"Thank you Gena." The reply was half sarcastic half genuine. Like I needed to be warned about slippery roads.

A few moments later it began to sprinkle. Cars were turning off the interstate left and right, expecting a storm to come. But storm or not I had to hurry.

"Gena? Can you scan for police cars?" I asked as I was beginning to feel the rain get heavy.

_"Yes...scanning...scanning...The closest patrol car in the area is one stationed at the rode leading to Denver. There are no other obsticles in your way."_

'I'm really starting to love this helmet.' I grinned from ear to ear. "Time to do something dangerous then!"

I revved the engine like I had the day before but pushed the bike harder. The speediometer read that the bike could go up to a 140 but I only pushed up to 90 which was dangerous enough as it is. The road was starting to get slick and I was going faster than I should have.

No cars were in front of me though, only one here or there. I felt like feeling alive!

"Gena, you can connect to the internet right?" I asked as I felt the humm of the engine beneath me. The speed taking me for a thrill ride.

_"Yes." _She replied robotically.

"Play Skillet: Awake and Alive." I requested. The song had just popped up into my mind, it being random yet not random. The song would fit my feelings and would get stuck in my mind. I always work better while listening to music.

"I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me to the dark, I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms."

I began to sing along with the song as I slowed down. I was already almost to Denver, soon I would be there and at Assassin Central.

"It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breath into me at last!"

I followed the directions Gena gave me after we entered Denver. It was exactly how I remembered it, but the back alleys were the part of Denver I'd never seen before. The rain was heavy now and the only way I could see was by Gena turning on the visor to night vision. I slowed down to almost 20 MPH now, just to be safe.

It was a few minutes later when I found myself parking in a back alley. There was a tarp over a pile of...things. I really didn't know what they were, old books maybe. But I took that tarp and drapped it over Midnight Sky. I wasn't about to let my new bike get drenched even more than she already was.

After that I ran under the awning, still wearing Gena on my head. The assassin symbol I had seen about a hundred times now was painted clearly on the door. There was a naked bulb covered in moths above said door, sheding light down on the white painted symbol. Almost like a signal of some kind.

I ran up to the door and pulled up my helmet visor. I quickly knocked 3 times on the door like I was told as I started to dry myself off.

"What creature disturbs The Keeper?" A man said from behind the door slot that opened. His voice was accented with Arabian, but he spoke perfect english. He sounded quite angry.

This phrase however was not random or a ramblings. Before I left I was told each assassin was given a code name, they had a slight choice in what they were called, and your rank was the phrase you used. A master assassin, for example, uses the phrase the man behind the door just used and since he kept the store of the area he was code named _'The Keeper'._

I really don't know why the assassins use this, it seems to much like the '_old spy days' _ to me.

"The Shadowed Wolf ...Oh just open the door old man! I can't remember the phrase!" I yelled. I was cold, wet, and not in a good mood. I could never remember anything, now was no exception.

"Well, Novice I suggest you do. Otherwise your not getting in." _The Keeper_ said smuggly, enjoying my pain.

I goraned, "The Shadowed Wolf...ummm...," I rubbed my temples. Then it hit me, as always I remembered it 5 minutes late. "OH! The Shadowed Wolf begs entrance from her elder!" I said then felt worse because _'The Keeper' _laughed at the phrase. 'I should try and rank up quick, otherwise I'll end up punching the next guy that laughs at me in the face.' I groaned again as The Keeper opened the door and let me in. That phrase was going to get on my nerves and so was this guy.

The first thing I saw as I entered was a hand holding a towel. I snatched it and put it around my neck as I took off my helmet. I walked in farther to see the rest of Assassin Central.

My jaw dropped onto the floor. "Holy crap." I mumbled as I walked in then stopped dead in my tracks and looked all around.

The place was like some old temple. The architcture made the place look like it was some old old old library that housed thousands of books. The place was a mess but incredible looking none the less. It reminded me of a temple from ancient middle ages that scholars built to study the stars and other things. From the outside this place was nothing, on the inside it was a whole different story. I believe they call that the TARDIS effect.

Really I had no other way of explaining the place, other then it looked like it was thousands of years old and that it had A LOT of floors. Books and pots littered the place, there were boxes full of things every where. The floor, the cieling, the stairs, even The Keeper's desk which was directly in front of me and attached to the floor, was made of concrete, a tan colored concrete.

Before I realized it; The Keeper had already walked back over to his concrete made desk and sat down on his black leather roll-y chair.

"Indeed, the sight of this place always shocks Novices. It seems they never expect the unexpected, something that will be their down fall soon enough." The man then took out a pen and began writing in a journal looking book. His handwriting was so cursive I couldn't read it.

"Have they ever said: 'Its bigger on the inside?'?" I asked grinning ear to ear.

The Keeper then looked up and gave me an odd look, one eyebrow raised. "No, they have not." He shook his head then went back to writing.

I shrugged and finally took off my helmet all the way. Without thinking I began to shake my hair to dry it off. After I was done I looked to see The Keeper giving me a pissed off look as now _he_ was wet thanks to the water from my hair going every where.

I smiled thinking, 'Sweet revenge.'

He scoffed and pretended like nothing had happened.

I finally took the towel to my hair and began drying it off. I sat my helmet on a wooden table that was right next to me. I stretched my legs as well as I dryed my hair and looked around. I certainly liked this place. Usually people would question how something like this was possible, but right now there were more important things to think about.

Besides, impossiable things always made me feel good, it made me think maybe there was still a chance for me some where in this world.

I looked back to The Keeper then. I really hadn't payed much mind of him 'till now. He had black hair, a black small beard, and extremely tan features. His face also portrayed him to be of Arabian decent. He wore blue and white, a blue jacket with white dress pants and normal sneakers. He seemed angry yet relaxed, I could only imagine the fact that he was a trained killer. He seemed to be at least 40 years old, he was indeed my elder.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk all day, Novice? I thought you had a mission to complete?" The Keeper interupted my thoughts as I had been analyzing him, and as I've learned, people rarely like to be analyzed.

"Oh?" I rubbed the back of my head with the towel one last time before putting my hair back into a pony tail. I then straightened myself up and walked over to The Keeper's desk. I remember being told that Keeper's were ranked like Dai's from The Old Order days. Whatever that means, I certainly didn't know. Another one of The Mentor's useless history facts. "What am I suppose to be doing?" I asked as I leaned on The Keeper's desk.

The man glared at me with his dark hazel eyes. "Were you not told what you were sent here to do?" He asked as he began to sit up.

"Ummm," I thought about it for a second. "I'm supposed to give you a list of items I'll need during my stay at the Colorado base." I uttered as I thought about what The Mentor had told me. "However long that'll be." I whispered as I turned around to lean, back first, against the desk. I still questioned my place with this _Assassins._

"You doubt you'll be staying with _us_ _assassins _long, Miss Sky?" The Keeper said as he suddenly appeared in front of me.

I jumped a little, 'Dear god these assassins are ninjas! And are telepathic!' I thought as I gave The Keeper an angry glare. How dare he invade my head!

The Keeper smiled, "I've heard a lot about you Sky, as much as I hate to say this, you are the most promising Novice I've seen in a while so giving up so suddenly would be a waste."He said firmly as he brought a packet of paper out of no where. He then shoved it into my hands.

I gaped at the man. 'Not him too! What is this Dan-Syndrome?' I thought as I couldn't close my mouth from shock. "But...I just got here! How do you know anything about me?" I shouted, not surprised that The Keeper only smirked at my expression.

"Well...if you don't know maybe you shouldn't." The Keeper said then pointed at the packet. "Now fill that out and sign it, then fill out which base your staying at. I'll get all of those supplies delivered there before you finish your mission and return tomorrow evening." He explained as I began to look through it.

The packet was a list of things I might need. Medicene, toothpaste, sunscreen, and so on and so forth. I sighed, this would take a while. "Wait? Tomorrow evening? What do you mean I won't be back to the base 'till tomorrow?" I asked as The Keeper handed me a pencil from his desk.

"It means you'll be staying here until things blow over. This is a safehouse as well after all. But you'll need some rest after your mission, you can't drive all the way back to the mountains in pitch black rain." The Keeper explained as he walked back around to his desk.

I sighed. 'At least I've got some where to come after it all goes down.' I then pulled out a chair from the table across the The Keeper's desk. I slouched in the chair and groaned enwardly.

"Now before you think that I am favoriting you at all, remember that the Novices I actually like I drill much...much...harder." And with that The Keeper threw a pen at the back of my head. "Now hurry up and fill that out so I can get you out of my warehouse!" He yelled with mirth.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my head. I sighed again, 'It never ends does it? Yesh these assassins!' I sighed again.

_**The world needs the shadows. Enden is calling. It's only just begun.**_

_**-Unknown Assassin**_

_(And yes if your wondering, The Keeper is in fact Malik's Decendent. R&R PLEASE! I know I said this chapter was the assassination but...I lied XD. I promise next chapter is it! I'm just trying to make things )_


	6. Who I am

_"Nothing is true; everything is permitted."- __**The Creed.**_

_"Men must be free to do what they believe. It is not our right to punish one for thinking what they do, no matter how much we disagree!"―__**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.**_

_"Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace."―__**Ezio Auditore da Firenze.**_

_"We may hide in the shadows but that doesn't mean were afraid to get our hands dirty working for the Light!"- __**Unknown.**_

_**"'The Protector': The Unknown Assassissn"**_

_Chapter 6: A-Killing-We-Will-Go!_

It was pouring down rain, so much so you were soaked the second you walked out the door. But even so you could still see the rays of light from the full moon that hid behind the clouds.

The Keeper said it was a good night for an assassination, then he kicked me out. No strike that, he kicked me out after he stole the keys for Midnight Sky away from me. He told me that the motorcycle would be a dead give away to my identity if I rode it as a get-away vehichle.

So, here I was, walking about a mile in the rain. I shivered, I could see my breath it was so cold. The wierd thing is though that The Keeper let me keep Gena. He said I still needed her to make sure my mission was a success. I downloaded all the information Dan had for me into Gena, so she knew the ins and outs of my mission even more than me.

I had the visor opened for a second so I could see my breath. I was waiting for midnight, I was waiting for the guards to the building to leave for the night. I was also trying to calm my nerves. If I failed; Abstergo would have their hands on me... I didn't want that.

To tell the truth I was beginning to question a lot of things. The Assassins and Templars came from the Third Crusade, right? When King Richard from England was attacking the Holy Land.

But what created these two seperate secret socities? What was the difference between the Templars and the Assassins? No one gave me straight answers! How was I supposed to know what the Hell was going on! All of this seemed idiotic! Like two different cults fighting over space at a college dorm! But instead it was two groups of people that were incredibly dangerous fighting over the world!

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to the rain, the moon, and the stars. As if the univerese could answer my questions.

_"Everything is true; Nothing is permitted. These words were not meant to command us to be free but to be wise."_

A familar voice said. I knew it wasn't Gena, 'So then who was it!' I looked around like crazy, then spotted a ghost like figure standing right beside me. "Altair?" My eyes widened. "Holy crap!"

A ghost like figure of Altair was standing there, almost right in front of me now. I didn't notice 'till then that I was using Wolf's Sight to see him. He was a glowing figure of white, he was defaintly a ghost. I wanted to blink but my eyes remained opened. 'I must be going crazy!'

_"This is something I learned long ago. Follow the path of the assassin and you too will under stand," _Altair then reached out his hand to me._ "Sky."_

I reached out to take Altair's hand, but when I touched him the ghostly figure disappeared. For some reason when he disappeared I felt my heart break in two, almost as if he left me. But for one, I never meant him to begin with.

"Something isn't right here." I began to mumble to myself, Wolf's Sight gone I blinked and saw the rain again. I could still see my breath as my visor was still up. "People know more about me than me, there are secrets every where I turn, I'm seeing things, I know things I don't remember knowing, I'm having wierd dreams, and a whole lot of crazy crap! I've either lost my mind or there is a whole lot more to this then a bunch of crazy killers trying to take over the world."

My mind was buzzing, trying to work out the puzzle that had become my life. Everything had become so distorted and tangled I couldn't make out one thing from another. All I wanted was to understand what was going on and what my place was within it.

"Follow the path of the assassin, uh? Altair. Okay, I'll do that, if not to just figure out what's going on." I said to myself, now looking to where the ghost stood moments ago. I sighed, my breath coming out in a puff of smoke. "I always did hate puzzles I couldn't solve, thing is..." I paused. "I rarely find one that I can't solve." I grinned, challanging puzzles were hard to find for some one like me. People told me I was smart, smart I may be but usually I was a pacifist. So you see the spot I'm in, there's no thinking out of it. Sometimes smarts only gets you so far.

But for some reason, as I felt the minutes tick by, I felt my heart rate rise. Adrenline was coursing through my system and I felt exactly like I did when I had that dream the night before. Almost as if I don't have control of my body anymore, like some animalstic sense does instead, yet I feel my own movements and can control them.

'Is this what Dan was talking about?' I wondered as I looked up at the rain, for a second it looked like the rain was going in slow motion but then it stopped. The rain washed my eyes out and I breathed deeply, trying to get ahold of myself. 'I'm about to do something really big just to solve a puzzle, but it's the puzzle of my own life. I've been trying to solve that puzzle for years and here's my chance. I promised myself I'd do whatever it took to find out who I am, and I'm not about to back down now.' My fist clenched by my side as the rain pounded against me.

_"Sky." _It was Gena this time, talking into my ear. _"It's time." _She told me as I took one final breath.

I then closed the visor over my eyes and lowered my hand to my holster. The holster held an FN 5.7 pistol. It was Sam Fisher's gun, now it's mine. It was silenced and had a lazer sight, my aim may be good but it wasn't perfect. The holster was made for the customized weapon. When The Keeper first handed it to me, all I could do was stare. It was heavy in my hand, heavy with guilt and doubt. But now the metal of the butt of the gun felt good and cold against my sweaty palm. Guilt and doubt was all gone, now I felt hyper-aware and alert.

_"Walk the path of the assassin with confidence little pup."_

His voice was still in my head as I walked to the building across the street. It was tall and covered in shaded windows. A business building to a T.

Thing was, I wasn't about to pull a Matrix and walk into the front door. I was taking the side entrance, the parking garage. Hitman style.

**-X-**

The parking garage was empty, except for Marrisa Well's car. A red painted Mustang, I glared at the car, then cut the brake line with the knife in my boot. Just encase.

The secuirty guard that would usually be manning his station was gone for the night. I walked into the little secuirty hut and looked around. All there was was a computer and mulitple screen setup to view what the cameras saw. I had a flashdrive in my left pocket that I pluged into the computer. I then took an icon that looked like Adobe Reader and drug it onto the screen.

Dan gave this to me, he said that the guard at this piticular secuirty station had a thing for reading during his hours. He was known for downloading random reading applications onto his compter, some being viruses. This Adobe Reader was a virus in disguise and the guard would be blamed for the lack of footage on tonights cameras. When the techinitions traced this particular virus back to it's origins all it would find was the glitchy Adobe Reader program.

This gave me an even better chance of never being caught, and I loved it!

It would take a mere 5 seconds for the virus to spread to every computer system in the building.

I put the flasdrive back in my pocket when I was done. I could use this virus as much as I wanted, it never ran out.

So, that was one thing down. Now to just make it to the top level and do the deed. I hoped that would be as easy as it sounded.

**-X-**

The ride in the elevator felt like it took forever, just me and the music. Boring tasteless music, where was Daft Punk when you needed them? I tapped my foot as I waited.

_"Detecting one heat signature in the Meeting Room Level. Be caitious." _Gena warned as the elevator stopped.

Marrisa Wells would be working on her report for the Templars at the moment, I had 30 minutes before other Templars would begin to show up. If they did, I'd be in trouble, big trouble. I could only pray that no one decided to show up extra earily today.

The elevator doors opened and I gripped the butt of my gun. My Wolf's Sight turned on by itself again as I took one step out of the elevator.

The enviroment was perfect. The room had all windows instead of normal walling, the full moon peeked out from the dark clouds and lit up the room perfectly. The rain pounded against the windows and every few minutes there was lightning and thunder. The only other light in the room was the light coming from Marrisa Well's laptop. It shown on her face as she typed away.

Other than that everything was quiet, something wasn't right. I could smell it.

She looked exactly like she did in her picture, business dress and all.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and stare _Assassin_?" Marrisa called, spitting the word 'Assassin' with venom, while still looking at her laptop.

I jumped, I didn't expect her to expect me.

"What? Did you think you were invisible standing there like an idiot?" She asked sarcastically, her voice harsh like that of an 'all business' woman.

She did have a point however, so I stayed silent. I then took several strides untill I was very close to her. She then stood from where she had been sitting and walked over to the window.

"I'm guessing your here to kill me Assassin." It wasn't a question and she didn't state it as one either as she turned to me. Her back against the window, her blue eyes glared at me like an angry bull.

I said nothing, really I couldn't think of anything.

"Not a chatty one are you?" She said as she just stared at me.

I was about to take out my gun and shoot the glass but something stopped me. She could help me solve some of the puzzle, she could give me a few pieces. So I stayed my hand.

She rose a brow as she noticed my movement, then she grinned evilly. "You must want something from me." She began to tap the glass behind her with her manicured nails. "Well then, your going to have to speak up...Sky."

I gasped, "But how did you know!" The sentence flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She lightly laughed, lightning struck. "I didn't." Her eyes glittened like that of a dangerous predator.

'Damnit!' I cursed in my head. 'Rookie move you idiot!' I scolded myself.

"You didn't think we Templars didn't keep up with you Assassins, did you? There is so little of you left after all, it's easy." She purred like a happy cat as she stared me down.

'The Mentor said there are Assassin's hidden all over the world. He said there are lots of us left, their just under ground. I guess the Templars don't know as much as they think.' I pondered, another peice. Yet, lack of information or not, I mentally noted that these Templars were not to be played with but to be taken very seriously. They were dangerous!

"It's Abstergo's fault I'm an Assassin any way. If they hadn't gone after me I wouldn't be in this mess." I stated calmly as I folded my arms.

Marrisa stopped tapping her fingers at that, she looked surprised. "Is that what they told you? It looks like you were lied to then." She paused, giving me a sincere stare. "Abstergo was looking for you, yes, but they hadn't found you yet. If I'm right, they were no where near you. Your father was awfully good at hiding himself after all." She stated.

I paused, the gears in my mind turning. "My father?" I whispered so Marrisa didn't hear me. That made sense, all those times he was so careful, so paranoid. That made so much sense. 'But why would The Mentor lie to me?' One thing answered, another question took it's place.

"You should becareful with those Assassins." I jerked my head up to spot Marrisa staring at me again, tapping her fingers on the glass. "Their just a bunch of liers, all they want is to take the world for themselves." She stated, certain of herself.

"If so, what do the Templars want?" I asked, she grinned. Something foul smelling was in the air again.

"To bring peace of course." She shrugged almost as if her statement was obvious.

"To what degree?" My skin was beginning to crawl. If I had 'Spidey Senses' they'd be going crazy right now. My Wolf's Sight however detected nothing, neither did Gena.

"Well," She paused, winking. "To give order. If the world is to have peace, order must be forced upon these savages of humans. They understand nothing, are poisoned by their believes and opinouns." Marrisa sounded as if she truly believed in this drival.

"Humanity was given free will to make the world as they pleased. No matter who rules and who's mind controled the world is never going to change. Humanity is choas itself, it's our sin that put us here and there's no fixing it. As the saying goes 'you sleep in the bed you make' and 'a leopard can't change it's spots'. " I stated my thoughts on the fact and Marrisa laughed.

"Then you've never felt the power of A Peice of Eden. That is what will change the world, not you Assassins." She spat cruelly as she glared me down again, her attempts at swaying me defeated so easily.

'So, it looks like the Peices of Eden is what all of this is centered around. How powerful could they possibly be?' It struck me then, that maybe this was to easy, that Marrisa gave up far to easy.

When I heard the beeps from the elevator thats when I knew, 'OH CRAP! IT'S A TRAP!'

"Looks like our times up Assassin, originally I would have killed you and handed your body over to my father. But since you are The Sky I'm going to let you live. But," Marrisa paused as she pulled out a pistol from underneath her dress. "Your family dies...Oops," She played an innocent look on her face. "I mean; they are dead." The look of the devil himself then appeared in her eyes.

With that something in me expolded. The images I saw, the vision I had of my home covered in gore, it was all true. I felt tears of anger and saddness burn in my eyes. 'Ben, Daddy...My mom, even my step dad, all dead.' My Wolf's Sight eyes then dead locked on Marrisa as I pulled out my pistol. "I've only got one last thing to say to you." I stated, anger foaming in my voice. Fury played in my body, so much so I could feel my skin tingle with rage.

"And what's that?" She said happily, as if she had already won.

'Not on my life!' I took my pistol pointed it above her head and fired. The silenced round went through the window leaving a huge crack all around Marrisa. She smiled, looking as if she thought _'you missed'._

I quickly holstered the weapon and readied myself. "Die bitch." I said confidently as I ran at her.

The window shattered with our weight as I pushed Marrisa out the window, me following suit. I heard a yell from behind me, most likely the other Templars. Marrisa was paralyzed from shock, her mouth agape. She thought she knew everything, but now that woman was gone, exchanged for a scared little girl crying for her daddy.

As we fell she began to stutter.

"P-please! You know not what you do! Your just a girl!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, rain hitting us hard like glass shards as we fell.

"No, I'm not." I then grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to me. I pulled up my visor and stared at her with my glowing gold and green eyes. "I'm an Assassin."

She looked terrfied, as if she only just realized she was doomed.

"You killed my family and perhaps several other innocent people, and as an assassin it's my job to make sure your condemnded to the deepest pits of Hell!" I then pushed her extremly hard away from my body. Sending her spinning and falling faster. I saw her splat against the ground in a gory mess minutes before I did. "See you there." I then closed my visor and did something I never thought I'd do.

_**I just let myself fall.**_

_(Cliff hanger! What will happen? Will Sky survive? Will she die? Was this good enough to get a review? Did anyone get my reverences? Was this cheesy? Is anyone reading this? HELLO? I'm kidding I know your there. But seriously R&R! Also I just re-played AC 1 and got alot more ideas! YEAH!)_

_(Also FYI I'm going to be editing previous chapters when I get the chance. Keep an eye out for changes. Like the character's name, it's not me so I'm changing her name to Jasmine 'Sky' Ash.)_

_(Another thing, for those with AC OC's (Brandon, Elle, Sora, especially) I need you guys to send me a skeleton (profile) of your character. The first 6 to 10 people who send me OC's will have theirs in this story as either Recruits or Novices at the Colorado Base, training with Sky.)_


End file.
